


Our Unity

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Love, M/M, feel goods, otp, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their anniversary, Soldier has something very important to ask Engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Unity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story thing I've wanted for a while. Something I hope is adorable and full of good feels. It turned out long because I'm putting in some of my headcannony things as I go. Plus, as I wrote it, there was more I wanted to add to it. And there was some day about people loving people and doing things the other day so I figured it was a good time. More importantly, it's my birthday so god dammit I'm posting at least the first part now! Which is all I have done now. Anyways, I hope you like what I got so far! Also, will be Soldier topping goodness later. Now's the fluffier stuffs!

\----------

Scents of crisp, emerald leaves and fresh rain swept through the windows of Engineer’s truck. Soldier inhaled deeply, allowing the nostalgia to fill his senses. Living in a desert made the vast hills of the Ozarks even more gorgeous. Not that he ever took for granted the simple beauty of the mass populous of trees and wild flowers dancing lively to the melody of the wind but their movements seemed to hold more grandeur after endless scenes of cacti lazily absorbing the sun’s influence.

On the past few trips to his home state, the smells and the beauty of Missouri would stir up a potent calm that caused his whole body to go limp. Engineer would nearly mistake him for falling asleep every time. Not this trip. Though the familiar land helped to relax him, he felt something. What that was, he couldn’t pin down in one word. Fear, lack of confidence, worry, and general negativity stirring together in an iron pot that kept boiling though he tried to put out the flames. Of all the things he expected to feel on the night of their fifth anniversary together, he didn’t expect to feel this, whatever this exactly was. 

Five long years had gone by and he managed to keep a person he loved dearly. Tonight was the night he was going to show how important Engineer’s existence was to him. No one in his life seemed stay that long. His grandfather, a Sargent General that survived World War I, was someone he thought would be constant when he came into his care at the age of three but died in the tornado of 1936. Roy, his best friend and great-uncle, would only visit for months at a time throughout his childhood. There were days soldier would wake up, be excited to be around Roy, only to find that the need for a new story took him away. Though Roy was his unofficial guardian after his grandfather died, Soldier always wondered if Roy would turn up missing every morning. No friends or love interests seemed to be interested in him for long. Whatever the reason, they allowed him to drift away from their lives. Engineer was the first person he cared for so strongly and felt could remain longer than anyone else had in his life. Tonight, he had to articulate that in the strongest way possible, even if he somehow would jinx the best thing that ever happened to him. Nothing was terrifying that the idea of Engineer missing from his life.

If he ever thought he would have the same lover for five years, he never pictured to be a man, much less them covering up his surprise with a fake birthday celebration and a pyromaniac, a basset hound, and a black Scottish man near the motorcycle in the bed of a truck. Soldier glanced into the rear-view mirror again. It was still strange to see Demoman joining them on a visit to see Roy. If Soldier had to be honest, it was mostly Demoman’s fault that he got involved in his secret anniversary plan.

Only hours ago, Soldier was waiting for his friend in the alley between Macabee’s and Don’s Auto Parts in Teufort. Demoman walk by at the appointed time. "Tavish," he called out. The Scottish Cyclops approached him with a raised eyebrow. From what he could tell, Demoman was sober. Maybe not totally sober since he was confused. That’s what Soldier decided since it should be obvious that when you tell your friend to meet you in town, you’ll be hiding in an alley. Snapping to attention, Soldier said, “your mission is to go into that jewelry store across the street! There you are to purchase a ring for me and a ring for Dell, wait," digging into his pocket, he felt the crumbled bills. He pulled all the money he had saved because of Engineer out in a fist. "Ah ha! With this!" He shoved the money into Demoman's hand.

Looking at the wad of cash, Demoman blinked then looked back up. "What?"

"What part of take my money and buy my rings did you not understand?"

"Why the bloody hell am I picking rings for you and your love," Demoman asked. "Don't you both have those pretty rings Dell's grandmother gave to you?"

Soldier lifted his right hand and sighed. Nothing in him could bring himself to look at his bare pinky finger. It was still indented from where petit band sat and twitched as if it enjoyed having blood flowing to the fingertip while mourning the lost accessory. In a solemn voice, he explained. "I went to bed on Wednesday night and when I woke up, it was gone. I immediately grabbed Dell’s hand to find his ring was missing too." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Even with his eyes shut, he could see the sympathy seep from Demoman. "Like you said, it was MeMa's old engagement ring. She was so certain that I was meant for Dell that she shoved it on my pinky because that’s the only finger it mostly fit on. With Dell wearing Ragian’s ring, I knew it was a sacred privilege and was honored to have it. Everyone that saw us knew how much I loved Dell but now,” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Dell keeps smiling, telling me they’ll turn up; but I know that he’s hiding how distraught he is."

"Oh me mother Tilly," Demoman whispered.

"Despite this tragedy, I will use this moment to propose to my man!”

“You mean to marry him? Can you do that, lad?”

“No but there isn’t a law that prohibits a man being engaged to another man. Engagement is merely a state two people go into while they wait to be married. In two hours, we will be going to Branson. Dell believes that we are there to celebrate Roy’s birthday but we are not. Roy’s birthday is merely a cover-up. At night, I will take Dell to the spot where I will ask him to be engaged to me. We will wait to marry even if that means we have to wait until the world goes to ruin and we’re two souls in heaven. And even if we can never marry, I want to keep him for the rest of my life and beyond.”

A soft grin came over Demoman’s face as he wiped his eye. “Ah, that’s beautiful.”

“As intended! So you're going to march in there-"

"Hold on, mate! Why am I buying your rings again?"

In all complete honesty, Soldier couldn't do it. Originally, he crafted rings but when he wore them to test them out, they cut his flesh. Not that he minded for himself but he couldn’t allow Engineer to suffer for their sign of unity. Then he realized Dell wouldn’t wear a non-Soldier-crafted ring if he had one that constantly injured him. That’s when he knew he had to buy two rings, or at least, he tried to buy two rings. No matter what shop he was in, he couldn't find a ring his mind would allow him to think was good enough. Every ring he saw was a ring his heart rejected. The twelfth jewelry shop was when he realized the only way to get around his mind and heart was to have someone he trusted buy the rings on his behalf. Of course he wasn't going to tell Demoman that. "Because it's your mission!"

"Why?” Rubbing the headache that began the moment he stepped into the alley, Demoman gave up. "Alright, boy-o, I'll go and pick something nice for you and your love. What sort of rings did you have in mind?"

"Metal ones!"

"Good that you said that because I just might have walked into the expensive jewelry shop, dropped some change into the toy machine and gotten you wee plastic ones!"

"No! I forbid you to do that!"

Demoman rolled his eye. "Wait here." There was no point in asking if Soldier preferred gold over silver or if he knew either of their ring sizes.

"Godspeed," Soldier exclaimed as he saluted his friend that crossed the street.

In the alley, Soldier waited while his thoughts ran frantically. Would Demoman find one suitable for Engineer? No, Engineer was too good for suitable! But what if he found a ring that was just suitable? It couldn't be suitable. Not only because the metal bands would be a reflection of how much they loved each other. This was the year he would finally ask to keep Engineer forever. In a sense, he was robbed of the opportunity when MeMa made their eternal love more or less implied by giving them the old engagement rings. But those symbols of their undying love were gone. Though he hated that those symbols disappeared, now was his chance. Those new rings had to be perfect, somehow more perfect than their old ones. But what if whatever rings Demoman picked weren't perfect? What if they were just suitable?

Soldier's feet sent him flying across the street against the glass door of the jewelry shop. Inside, leaning on the counter unfolding the green bills, was Demoman. None of the rings in the cases were right. He couldn't see the rings clearly but his gut told him that none of them were good enough for Engineer. Kicking open the door, Soldier raced inside. He snatched his money from Demoman and broke out the glass door. Down into the alley he sprinted, quickly separating himself from the shop but not fast enough to avoid being tackled down. He struggled to stand but was immobilized with a knee in the middle of his shoulder blades and a hand forcing his right cheek against the ground. Glancing up, he saw the Scotsman fuming.

"You fucking idiot," Demoman yelled. "I was doing what you said and you stole the money!"

"It's my money!"

"Shut it!" Picking Soldier's head an inch off the ground, Demoman slammed Soldier's skull into the pavement. "Why the hell did you rob me when I was buying what you bleeding asked me to buy?"

"None of them are right," Soldier cried. For a brief moment, he stared Demoman."Nothing I've seen is anywhere close to better than what we had but I can't let Dell go without ring. God, he's the best thing I've ever had. He deserves the best. I need the world to know how proud I am to have him. People won't know if I just get a pair of shitty rings." The pressure against his cheek and shoulder blades lightened. "And if I don't get rings, he might not know that I'm serious when I tell him that I want to keep him forever." Between the content of his words and the tone of his voice, the anger seemed to be nearly erased from his friend. At least he assumed so as Demoman moved to kneel beside him. Though the weight was gone, he remained lying down.

"Jane," said Demoman slowly, "Dell knows he's the world to you. Anyone that sees you knows. Even me mother Tilly sees you boys love each other to the moon and back and she’s blind. She does! Always telling me how adorable you two are together!”

“We’re not adorable! We’re manly! We may hold hands while driving aimlessly just to be together and waltz in the rain but we are manly men!”

“Point being, you both loved each other like idiots before your rings. There's no reason why you can't love him forever without the shiny thing. He’d be a fool to say no because you ask empty-handed." Soldier was motionless. A smile appeared on Demoman’s face. "I got a new mission for you!” Raising his hand, he lifted a finger for every step. “First, you'll pay the jeweler for breaking his door. Next, you'll come with me to the liquor store where we'll pick the best bourbon and cigars. Then you'll take the booze and cigars when you propose. You’ll tell Dell that you love him forever with or without a ring-"

"Ehh..."

"He'll be flattered and you'll make love-"

"Oh!"

"And then you'll smoke cigars and drink bourbon. And the best part is, if your love wants rings, he can pick them his own bloody self after we get paid next week!"

"Outstanding!" Rising to his feet, Soldier's applause was muffled by cash. "Very romantic! But I'm not paying for that door since it was your fault that I broke it."

“Do you want to spend your anniversary in jail?”

“No, but I wouldn’t be in jail you’re the one that made me break it!” Sharp pain burst from his earlobe as Demoman lifted him off the pavement, dragging him back to the jewelry shop. Even when his ear was released, he wasn’t free. All his money saved for Engineer was given to fix something he was still unconvinced was his fault for breaking. On the way out, he nearly asked Demoman to loan him some money but he couldn’t allow the plea to leave his lips. Fine jewelry was expensive. He couldn’t allow his friend to spend so much on him, even if he could have the money back in due time. Not to mention, having rings wasn’t part of his new mission.

Sure, Demoman’s mission seemed flawless, yet, doubt remained in Soldier’s heart. What sort of man would he be if he couldn’t have a ring ready when he asked such an important question? Could Engineer fully believe he meant to love him with all he had without one? Engineer probably wouldn’t mind since he wasn’t a man of worldly possessions yet…what if he did care? Worry began to gradually gnaw away at his confidence down the street, into the liquor store, and even at the checkout. Before he realized he didn’t have any money, Demoman insisted that he had owed him money and paid. He couldn’t remember ever loaning Demoman money but he knew Demoman wouldn’t lie to him. If anything else, he had something to drink and smoke if Demoman’s mission went south. Not that it would but…

Apparently his doubt seeped out of into the air. Why else would Demoman follow him all the way to Engineer’s house, sprinkling words of support along the miles? When they stepped onto the property, the Scotsman even said, “if it makes you feel any better, I’ll go too. To help make sure Dell doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Well,” Soldier muttered, rubbing his chin, “it would be more convincing that we were celebrating a birthday if we had more people to celebrate. Plus, if you’re wrong, I don’t have to wait to kill you.”

“Aye, that would be true, lad, but I’m not wrong! Tonight will go off without a snag!” Carefully, Demoman struck Soldier with the brown bag. “Well, we’re almost there. Smile, mate! You’ll be sitting next to your love for hours and tonight, you’ll be in his muscular arms!” A tremendous howl accompanied a warm greeting from a basset hound. Kneeling down, Demoman hugged the energetic hound. “Ah, Betsy! How’s my lass? I’m off to join you in misery!”

“Missouri.”

“What?”

“It’s called Missouri.”

Engineer approached, wearing his white ten gallon hat, jeans and a tan button-up shirt. “So, you tagging ‘long,” he asked Demoman. “Be glad to have you with us! Sorta surprised your ma let you free for the weekend.”

Wide eyed, Demoman said, “aye, me too. Let me call Tilly to remind her.” With a short dog trailing behind, he rushed into the house.

Sliding his thumbs onto his belt, Engineer approached his man. “Well, handsome, got your bags in the bed. Barely got the bike done in time but she’ll fit to give Roy. Need to do anythin’ else ‘fore we hit the road? Other than maybe change outta uniform?” Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, causing his hands to slide onto the small of Soldier’s back.

“Yeah,” Soldier said, “I have something I need to do.” Tilting his head down, he lightly ran his lips over the smooth skin. There was an indescribable flavor that made him fall for Engineer all over again. Instead of sampling more, he pulled the shorter body into him and clamped his eyes shut. With his eyes closed, he could feel Engineer more clearly. Not just every muscle rise and fall with each breath but the sturdy, warm, incredible soul that resided within the Texan. All he needed in the world was what he held in his arms. Such a beautiful person needed only the best. He couldn’t afford the best but he would be damned if he didn’t try because of that. Though he released Engineer to change into civilian clothing, he clung onto that hug throughout the mission. The feeling of that handsome soul against him would be his boat in the river of insecurity.

Soldier took a deep breath, tasting the refreshing Ozark Mountain air that snapped him back into reality. Gears complained loudly as the truck climbed the steep hill. Just a few feet away was the house Soldier knew very well. Soldier clutched Engineer’s hand. Smiling, he pecked Engineer on the cheek. “We’re going to have a great time tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> \---
> 
> See you in part two! Whenever that is!


End file.
